1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk cartridge capable of recording and reproducing contents of information, a method of manufacturing the same, and to a recording/reproducing system for recording and reproducing the contents of information to and from such a disk cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is being realized to record and/or reproduce contents of TV programs to and from a disk cartridge typically represented by a DVD-RAM having therein a large capacity disk such as an optical disk, a magneto-optical disk and the like.